


Разные жанры

by Black_Mamba



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 15:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20084338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Mamba/pseuds/Black_Mamba
Summary: АУ, где Стив – агент ЩИТа, а Баки – критик Мишлен, но они оба думают, что у них одинаковые профессии.





	Разные жанры

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [No title](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/503581) by galwednesday. 

_В мире всего сто двадцать анонимных ресторанных критиков Мишлен. Каждые три из четырех недель они проводят в пути, а также обязаны покинуть регион на десять лет, если заподозрили, что ресторан узнал, кто они._

– Прости, детка, меня раскрыли, нам надо будет перебираться, – сообщил Баки.

– Хорошо, дорогой, я тебя прикрою, – Стив одним ударом проломил пол, чтобы вытащить приготовленную на такой случай заначку с наличными, паспортами и оружием.

– Один вопрос, – сказал Баки.

Стив поднял голову, не переставая запихивать паспорта и пачки денег в неприметную синюю спортивную сумку, одновременно мысленно прокладывая пути к отступлению и продумывая всё сопутствующее. На выходе нужно захватить глок, приклеенный скотчем к задней стенке потайного ящика в столе, новую одежду можно купить, когда они переберутся через границу на нейтральную территорию, так что больше им ничего не требовалось, не считая того, что захочет взять с собой Баки. Одной спортивной сумки хватит.  
– Да?

– Какого хрена.

– Что? А… – вдруг виновато произнес он, глядя на стопку паспортов с двойными фамилиями, половина из которых была с его фото, а половина с фотографией Баки. – Конечно, ты можешь воспользоваться своими документами. Я просто подумал, что практичнее иметь с одинаковыми фамилиями, чтоб было удобнее путешествовать вместе. – Наверное, разумнее было бы разделиться, ведь все время с приезда во Францию они жили, не скрывая, что женаты, но сама мысль о том, чтобы оставить Баки одного, когда тот мог оказаться в опасности, вызывала желание для надежности приклеить себя суперклеем к его спине и оберегать всеми возможными способами.

– Нет, еще отмотай назад. Что вот это? – сказал Баки, указывая на металлический чемодан, лежащий открытым на деревянных обломках. – И почему оно было у нас под полом?

– Эм… – Стив застегнул сумку и поднялся. – Это тревожный чемодан?

Баки уставился на него.

Стив уставился в ответ.  
– Ты сказал, что тебя раскрыли, – начал он, пытаясь понять, где неувязка. – Сказал, что мы должны перебираться.

– Да, Стив, я имел в виду, что нам следует обсудить, где бы ты хотел пожить следующие несколько лет, в Испании или в Бельгии. Поговорить с риелтором о продаже дома в течение полугода, а не… вот это всё! – Баки резко обвел рукой половицы, которые вырвал Стив, чтобы добраться до кейса, тот же кейс, из которого вываливались банкноты разного достоинства на откинутый ковер, и спортивную сумку, которую Стив прижимал к груди, как ребенок, стискивающий в объятиях плюшевого медведя.

– Как-то рискованно, – осторожно заметил Стив. Он никогда напрямую не спрашивал Баки, на кого тот работает. Никогда не хотел заставлять его выбирать между, возможно, противоборствующими сторонами, хотя он и знал Баки вдоль и поперек. Баки не стал бы работать на Гидру или любую другую организацию, одержимую разрушениями и мировым господством. Это хорошо подтверждал тот факт, что Стив на миссиях ЩИТа никогда на Баки не натыкался. – Я имел в виду, что люди, дела которых ты… расследуешь… не думаешь, что они разозлятся?

– Стив, – протянул Баки, – чем конкретно, по твоему мнению, я занимаюсь?

– Ты следователь страховой компании, – послушно ответил Стив. Это было хорошее прикрытие, лучше, чем личина «фотограф журналов досуга» Стива, для которой требовалось фотографировать закаты и пляжи в перерывах между наблюдениями за объектами, чтобы было, что показать при возвращении домой. Никто никогда не просил Баки поделиться подробностями случаев мошенничества, когда тот возвращался из своих «командировок».

– Да, хорошо, но я не следователь, и тебе это давно известно. Так чем, по твоему мнению, я на самом деле занимаюсь?

– Ну, подробностей я не знаю. Румынская разведка? – рискнул Стив.

– Ты думаешь, что я спецагент, – Баки вновь глянул на разгромленный пол, потом посмотрел на Стива и хлопнул себя по лбу. – Ты решил, что я спецагент, потому что сам спецагент. Ты спецагент. Блядь.

– Я… – Стив опустил сумку на пол, будто если убрать ее подальше, Баки забудет о ее существовании. – Подожди, если ты не спецагент и не следователь, то чем ты на самом деле занимаешься?

– Я ресторанный критик, – простонал Баки, прикрыв ладонью глаза. – Я работаю на Мишлен, пишу отзывы. Все секретно, к этому относятся очень серьезно, но никакого шпионажа.

Стив шумно выдохнул, ощущая, как все холодеет внутри. В начале отношений они как-то обсуждали работу, ничего конкретно не называя. Соглашались, что так тяжело найти партнера, который бы терпел профессию столь требовательную, где могли отправить в командировку по одному звонку и где требовалось хранить некую конфиденциальную информацию. У них была куча шуток по поводу одинаковых профессий. Стив решил, что они занимаются одним делом, и, похоже, Баки решил то же самое, в то время как в реальности жанры были кардинально противоположными. Стив жил в шпионских романах, а Баки зависал в поваренных книгах.  
– Ты думал, что я ресторанный критик?

– Не веди себя так, будто это за уши притянуто. Ты всегда ездишь на высококлассные курорты, пиздец какой требовательный и знаешь дофига про хорошую еду. Каждый раз когда я тебя кормлю, ты чуть ли не любовное письмо в ответ мне пишешь!

– Ты же любишь еду, – беспомощно сказал Стив, – а я люблю тебя. Конечно, я постарался соответствовать.

– Боже, – Баки запустил пальцы в волосы, – детка, это так мило. Но мы два недалеких барана. Это ж надо! Неудивительно, что ты в такой хорошей форме и так часто получаешь травмы, я знал, что прошлой весной ни на каких гопников ты не нарвался, ну кого могли попытаться грабануть в дорогущем круизе?

– А как насчет того раза, когда ты мне надрал задницу в пейнтбол? Я думал, ты снайпер!

– Я от природы метко стреляю! Раньше я много играл в лазертаг! Не могу поверить, ты решил, что я какой-то супер-киллер, потому что я подростком практически жил в компьютерных играх. Подожди, у тебя есть настоящий пистолет? В нашем доме есть пистолет?

– Нет, – осторожно ответил Стив. В доме имелся не один пистолет. Стив был большим приверженцем запасных вариантов.

Баки тяжело вздохнул и провел ладонями по лицу.   
– Ладно, – решительно произнес он. – Мы позже поговорим о твоем очевидном вранье. Пока что ты все это уберешь обратно под пол, я приготовлю нам пасту карбонара, а потом напьюсь, потому что день выдался очень тяжелым, но сейчас ни один из нас не готов это обсуждать. Хорошо?

– Хорошо, – покорно согласился Стив.

Баки вышел. Стив, снедаемый дурными предчувствиями, смел обломки в кучу. Он думал, что они с Баки на одной волне, а вместо этого Стив его все время обманывал, пусть и непреднамеренно. Связать судьбу со спецагентом было весьма опасно. Такого рода обязательства не входили в обычные супружеские клятвы. Баки вполне имел право порвать с ним из-за этого. 

– Хей, – позвал его Баки, выглядывая из коридора, – оставь паспорта с моим фото. На всякий случай.

– Договорились, – Стиву явно не удалось скрыть облегчение в голосе, потому что у Баки смягчилось лицо, и он направился к нему. Стив встретил его на полпути и неторопливо поцеловал.

– До самого конца, помнишь? Если мы бежим, то вместе, и неважно, за кем именно из нас будет погоня, – уверенно сказал Баки.

– Думаешь, раскритикованные тобой в пух и прах шефы представляют такую угрозу?

– Ты видел, как шеф-повар разделывает курицу? Единственное различие между поваром и киллером это дресс-код, белый или черный.

– Что ж, в таком случае, – торжественно заявил Стив, – обещаю защитить тебя от всех разъяренных шефов.

– Уж постарайся, – ответил Баки, хлопнул его по заднице и отошел. – Заканчивай здесь и иди ко мне на кухню. Надо заняться беконом.


End file.
